


Temper, Temper…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Temper, Temper…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin throw temper tantrums…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper, Temper…

Title: Temper, Temper…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2010  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Brian and Justin throw temper tantrums…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Justin’s POV

I’m sitting here in my filthy apartment/studio missing him desperately and I keep asking myself, why? Why did I do this to myself? Why did I have to move out of the loft and end my relationship with Brian? Because I got caught up in Michael’s drama of being the happy little home maker; did I want those things? I didn’t need to move from Liberty Avenue; I loved the loft. I just needed a place to paint. And kids, I love Gus and we’re spending more and more time with him as he gets older; sure, someday I think I might want us to raise a child together but not today.

It wasn’t really about the other men, either; I really had gotten over all that a long time ago. Besides, he never brings anyone home or flaunts them when we’re out. It’s just an option he needs; to still feel like himself, so he knows he’s still young, still beautiful.

When I heard him screaming at Michael the other night I couldn’t believe that he would come over and have a total temper tantrum over me staying with them. Why couldn’t he just come upstairs and scream at me, let me see how much this was killing him? Then seeing the look in his eyes the other night when we passed on the street; it ripped my heart in two and I haven’t been able to stop seeing the pain in his eyes since then. I love him, I always will and I know what I have to do. So I dress to kill and make my way to the slaughter house. Once my eyes adjust I see him dancing with some guy that’s hanging all over him. I stand next to them and tell the trick to fuck off. He says; “I saw him first.” I raise my voice and tell him to fuck off again.

Brian says; “Temper, temper Sunshine…”

I push him and tell him; “He’s an asshole” that; “I hate him…” He stumbles back a little; he didn’t expect that I would push him. I reach up and push him again screaming; “I hate you…” This time he takes my wrists and holds them as I yell at him again; “I hate you, you asshole…” I continue with; “I hate you, I hate you…” He pulls me closer until our mouths are almost touching; I’m screaming at him, only I hear myself saying; “I love you, I love you so much, you asshole… I fucking love you…” He brushes his lips across mine, claiming my mouth as our kiss becomes more passionate and wanton. He lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder and carries me out of Babylon.

We now have everyone’s attention as he throws me in his ‘Vette’ and guns the engine. He has me home and on the bed in seconds flat; both of us are so filled with need and desire as we struggle to remove one another’s clothes. He finally just takes the bottom edge of my shirt and rips it open right to the collar, then tosses it aside. He chuckles and says; “Nice shirt. You looked hot tonight. I’ll buy you a new one. Hell, I’ll buy you a hundred…” I can’t help grinning at that. The last few weeks, living on my own has given me a whole new perspective on how much everything costs.

I writhe under him as he teases me; kissing my neck and shoulders, sending shivers down my spine. He loves kissing and nibbling me just under my left ear, likes to mark me, leaving a slight bite mark, a swollen red hickey that’s usually hidden by my hair. He comes up for air and stares straight into my eyes and says in an incredibly vulnerable voice; “I can’t take it anymore, Sunshine. I need to know that if you come home that it’s for good, because if you leave me again, don’t ever come back.”

I reach up and wipe the tears away from his eyes as he tries to look away, but I won’t let him. I say; “I don’t know why I felt so insecure, why I felt like I needed to keep up with the Novotny-Bruckners. I know what we have and I know you better than you know yourself. The more Michael pushed in one direction, the more you pushed in the other. Somehow I became a pawn in the game and he made me think that I wanted the Stepford life, but I don’t, I don’t at all, it’s not me. I’m not ready to give up discos, fashion week in New York and lost out-of-town weekends with my executive boyfriend.”

“But I won’t lie, I do want to get married someday but I’m only twenty-four-years old, for fuck’s sake. I want you to show me the world first. Now, come here, big guy and show me just how much you missed my tight little ass.”

“Sunshine, there’s nothing little about your sweet bubble butt.”

I feel myself being flipped over on my stomach as him climbs up my body. He hovers very close as I feel his breath on my back. He brushes my hair back off my neck, exposing my bright red hickey as he bites down again and sucks just a little longer before he starts running kisses around my neck. He starts at my shoulder blades running his tongue slowly down my spine. His touch sends electricity running through every nerve of my body and I can’t help remembering the first time he rimmed me.

His fingers slip down between my cheeks as he pulls me open, exposing my pink rosebud; I hear him gasp as he eagerly delves into me. I’m flooded with sensations as he works me as no one else ever has. I’m turning into putty under him and I wonder if I’ll cum all over his duvet just like the first time. The truth is I haven’t been with anyone else since I walked out. I was just too depressed to want sex, well, sex with someone other than him, that is. I can’t help wiggling under him, helping him dip and dive deeper into me. He motions for me to get on all fours as he places his hand on my stomach to hold me in place as he continues to French kiss my rosebud.”

He slides his other hand between my legs, circling my shaft, running it up and down, working me until I’m about to forget my own name. I didn’t think it could get any better until he uses some of my pre-cum as lube and on the downward strokes he runs his beautiful thumb across my perineum. Then his talented fingers rub my slit as I ooze more cum, working me closer and closer to the point of no return. He may have rimmed me before but the way he’s holding me in place as his warm, wet tongue dances and twists, stroking my walls, tickling me, overloading my body until I convulse with pleasure, squirting all over my side of the bed.”

He lowers me to the bed, taking care so I’m not lying on the wet spot; he just holds me as I continue to shake and spasm in his arms. He just grins at me and says; “And you thought you could live without that…” Yeah, my old man has a big ego… And a huge cock to match and we haven’t even gone there yet. He pulls me closer and we both enjoy just lying there, holding each other. He needed this, we both did and I’m the only one who gets this. The only one who’s allowed to hold him, help him feel connected, help him feel whole, wanted, loved. What was I thinking, leaving? Now I know I’ve hurt him more than I ever realized, he was just reacting to Michael’s Stepford lobotomy.”

I wake to him playing with my hair. I love the way he can’t keep his hands off me, even while we sleep. I can feel his erection poking me in the ass; sometimes when I’m painting I think about us together. I have an abstract painting that I’ve named after this; I call’ nut to butt’. It’s a post-coital bliss cloud I always feel like I’m drifting in after he’s through with me. I turn and face him and I’m met with the most wanton eyes I’ve seen in a long time; they’re dark green and amber, almost glowing, as his climbs onto me while grabbing a condom at the same time. He rips it open in one swift move and holds it out for me; I quickly roll it down his penis and I let my hand caress his balls tenderly; I want him to know that I still find all of him totally sexy and desirable.”

Then I bring my fingers to my mouth, sucking them and running them in and out of my mouth. He almost seems mesmerized by my actions; I pull up and put my legs on his shoulders. Then I finally pull my fingers out, coated with saliva and start fingering and stretching myself while he watches. I think he might actually be drooling. I’ll never mention it, but it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. His cock is pulsating with anticipation as his breathing has increased and he hasn’t even moved yet. I whisper his name, beckoning him to take me, and I know this time will be like none before. This time he needs to show me how much he truly cares, this time we will make love.

The intensity of his gaze is sending thrills through me like a silly schoolgirl, as he strokes my bangs away from my eyes. My cheeks are flushed and I can feel his unspoken longing as he worships my porcelain body. I always think it’s funny because he tells me afterwards how much he can’t resist my body. It’s like a drug for him, yet he can’t see that it’s the same for me. He gently cradles me, never breaking eye contact as he folds me in half and enters me with only my saliva for lube. Yes, tonight is very much like our first night together as I feel the pain of him entering me, burning and stinging just a little; just another way for him to claim me as his, putting his mark on me.

It isn’t long before any thoughts of discomfort have dissolved into beautiful spirals of pleasure, twisting into every cell of my body. He’s rocking me back and forth as he kisses and licks my left ear and neck, whispering incoherent thoughts of ecstasy. He shifts ever so slightly and I feel his big beautiful ridge rubbing and stroking my prostate sending waves of delight throughout me. Humming and drooling, chanting his name, I’m so close I know that all I have to do is touch myself and I’ll be shooting. I struggle to hold off as I look into his eyes. He just smiles and shifts again, this time slamming directly into my prostate, over and over again as he whispers; “Surrender to me, Sunshine…”

He’s still watching me as I let my orgasm consume me, sparkling waves of lightning pulse through me. Once I stop thrashing my head back and forth and look up, I see him riding his own pleasure train as my muscles squeeze and tighten around his perfect cock. I knew this time would be intense and extremely gratifying. What I didn’t expect to see were the tears in his eyes as he turned away, before collapsing on top of me. I run my hands through his hair and rub his shoulders. I’ve never seen him so completely open with me, no walls. I just hold him and know that we’ll only talk about this if and when he’s ready. The only thing that really matter is that I’m home where I belong.


End file.
